User blog:IggyKoopa408/Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items!
Mario Kart is a cruel lottery, where a good item can really change the game around, but a bad item can lead to your demise. While it really is fun hitting everyone in front of you with the POW Block or fooling everyone with the Fake Item Box, it's just about as disappointing when you're the guy with nothing special. To celebrate all those bad pulls, today's list is my Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items. Let's get to it. 'Number 10' Number 10: The Mega Mushroom. Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|link=Mega Mushroom The Mega Mushroom is a good idea at first, but it is way less powerful than the Super Star, which is the reason why it only appears in Mario Kart Wii. It isn't a terrible Mario Kart item, but that's why it's on the "tail end" of this list. 'Number 9' Number 9: The Blooper. NewBlooper.png|link=Blooper The Blooper is also an item that is not terrible. This item inks the players in front of you when used. Sadly, the ink comes off if you get a speed boost. 'Number 8' Number 8: The Yoshi Egg. Greenegg.jpg|link=Yoshi Egg Guess what Yoshi and Birdo brought. Their eggs. This item is okay, but the problem is that this item goes to your opponents and drops a random item. The person you just hit can still snag a speed boost, and anything you fail to pick up will just be a present for those behind you. The Yoshi Egg is still a Red Shell, so it isn't completely terrible, but for a special item that actually HELPS your rivals? That egg is rotten. 'Number 7' Number 7: The Bob-omb. Bob-omb (Mario Kart Wii).png|link=Bob-omb This item is pretty useless, considering that the tracks curve too much for you to line up your throw correctly, and it also blasts you into the air if you try to block a Red Shell with it. This bomb seems like a bit of a bust. 'Number 6' Number 6: The Banana Peel. Banana (Mario Kart Wii).png|link=Banana Peel This item is arguably the most common item in the Mario Kart series, and it's the least effective obstacle that can be placed behind you. Mario Kart 64 even lets you ignore the Banana slipping completely if you just pump your brakes for a second. 'Number 5' Number 5: The Cape Feather. Cape Feather.png|link=Cape Feather This item comes from the very first Mario Kart game: Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. And you know what? This item only appears in that single game: it is gone for good starting with Mario Kart 64. The reason is simple: it is pretty much useless. The Cape Feather gives you the ability to jump above pits and find shortcuts, but it's very useless in all of the tracks it appears in. In newer games, there are jumps everywhere on the tracks themselves, so why need a Cape Feather altogether? 'Number 4' Number 4: The Lightning. Lightning Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|link=Lightning This is a rare pull in Mario Kart, but if Misty's Goldeen has taught me anything, it's that rare doesn't always mean good. The Misty's Goldeen of Mario Kart seems good at first. It shrinks everyone to a tiny size. The problem is that if you are trying to avoid a Blue Shell, you'l lose the items needed to dodge it. You will also fall t your doom, which is very annoying. The Lightning is very annoying as an item because of how often it comes up. 'Number 3' 'Number 2' 'Number 1' Category:Blog posts